


Make me...

by ElusiveBurglar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Jaehyun's workout video, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, and Britney's Make me...
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBurglar/pseuds/ElusiveBurglar
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung have their time in the gym





	Make me...

 

金道英贼讨厌健身。

 

他基本上讨厌一切需要肢体运动的事情，如果可以，他希望呼吸也可以被省略。

 

但他尤其讨厌健身，非常激烈地怨恨。

 

如果你问他为什么，他会瘫坐着，或者横躺仰卧，总之不可能是站着的，并振振有词地告诉你：“四肢发达，头脑简单，人类爬到食物链顶端又不是因为我们力气更大跑得更快肌肉更大只，而是脑子！脑子！”

 

这种恨意绝对不是因为每次走在街上都会被一堆健身房的推销员缠着“游泳健身了解一下”，更不是因为他明确表示自己不需要之后，那些人还不依不饶地各种劝说：

 

什么首尔最近治安不太好啊，先生这么瘦，学点防身术保护自己也好啊！”

保护你【哔——】！老子身材好得很！信不信老子一脚把那些不长眼的人踹个“鸡飞蛋打”，你要不要试试啊！

 

还有““先生你这么帅要是再健身一下，肯定会马上找到对象的！”

我找你【哔——】！老子觉得魔鬼筋肉人才没人要嘞！老子要不是做午夜电台DJ，追老子的人早都从首尔排到济州岛了！

 

金道英，龇牙，暴躁。

 

金道英家楼下就开着一家健身房，早上10点开到晚上10点。金道英做午夜DJ，工作日晚上10点半出门早上7点下班回家，其余时间依靠网购和外卖为生，也算不得见的邻居，相安无事。但问题就出在这天，金道英鬼鬼祟祟地在门口徘徊侦查了一刻钟，被保安要了好几次门卡之后，才最后咬牙切齿地推门进了健身房。

 

太阳从西边出来了？李马克不吃西瓜了？

 

不是，是金道英租的房子的那台杀千刀的热水器好死不死地坏了。睡到下午自然醒的金道英起床了准备洗个澡，却被喷出来的冷水给激了个半死。但是不洗澡浑身难受，金道英在朋友圈问了一圈谁家能借洗个澡。结果李泰容洁癖不让他用他的浴室，去中本悠太和董思成家，他怕发现一些奇奇怪怪的东西，亲爱的Jeno还在住学校宿舍，唯一可行的同事徐Johnny家太远懒得去，so——

 

金道英用支付宝刷了入场，打开门，长舒一口气，如他预料中一样，已经九点的健身房里人影寥寥无几，既不会有人发现他叛变了“反健身小组”，也不会尴尬地遇见要他办卡的教练。他背着自己的包，小心地穿过各种奇怪的健身器械，朝最里面的淋浴间去。

 

“喝……”一声明显吃力的闷哼带着一阵喘息，外加一串金属器械的碰撞声，打破了深夜健身房的寂静。金道英停下了脚步，作为一个愤世嫉俗的“反健身小组”成员，他决定动感嘲讽一波这位从声音听上去有些“不自量力”的健身爱好者。

当然，是在心底里使用弹幕吐槽，才不是怕对方正义铁拳把他锤散了。他只是对和肌肉男交流过敏罢了。

 

但是这一看不要紧，金道英瞬间感觉自己像在桑拿房里一样口干舌燥，还伴有短时心跳加速，呼吸困难、面泛潮红等症状：一个青年正在不远处举铁，咬紧牙关的样子看上去极有侵略性，嘴角却是可爱的酒窝；他的身体也和金道英印象里的那些健美怪不一样，那个人的肌肉确实比金道英要健硕许多，但线条比例优越又精致，要命的是还白，整个人如同一尊石膏的战神塑像一样。

 

金道英咽了咽口水，感觉自己今天穿的内裤和大裤衩突然有些紧。可能确实单身太久，没有及时纾解的缘故吧。金道英的眼神悄悄朝那人因为半蹲着而大开的裆部瞟了一眼，坚实的大腿肌肉把短裤裤腿撑得满满当当，那里……那里也很满当……

 

金道英脑内的车还没来得及点火，那个举铁的帅哥放下了杠铃，扯了扯背心露出了一点胸腹，双臂在身前交叉舒展肌肉。但杠铃砸在架子上的声音吓了金道英一跳，他心虚地赶紧抱着自己的洗漱用品溜去了淋浴间。他来不及再看一眼帅哥的软色情表演，也就错过了帅哥已经发现他的眼神。

 

——

 

热水“哗啦啦”地冲了下来，把金道英一身不快和一点邪念都冲进了下水道。花了一次健身的钱，精打细算的他自然要洗个够本。把自己搓了个遍之后，道英裹着浴巾，用吹风机对着镜子细细地吹头发。

 

正当他吹得忘我时，湿漉漉的脚步声从身后传来。金道英停下了手中的动作，却没关掉吹风机，用这个作为掩护，悄悄从镜子里偷窥身后的人。

 

有数据显示，74.86%的GV发生在更衣室里，不论是健身房、体育馆还是游泳池，两个或两个以上脱光光的男人，眼神相对就天雷勾动地火，再接着就是不可描述到不知天地为何物。金道英是不信的，他夏天泡泳池的时候（为了省空调钱），更衣室除了谢了顶的油腻中年，就只有乳臭未干的小屁孩儿，别说“我可以”，连勉强都不够。

 

但是这个，oh my god，他才熄下去的欲火现在又“噌噌”燃烧起来，连后门都有些微微张开的感觉。

 

那个正在擦头发的美男，正是刚才举铁的那一位。距离更近，灯光更好，金道英能看见的细节更多，小道英的反应也就更剧烈。湿湿的头发半遮着脸，性感指数双倍加成；刚洗完澡的身体还冒着一点点水蒸气，显得皮肤白里透红；运动过后浑身肌肉都处在最佳状态，侧面看去，胸肌肱二头肌拱起像小山，鲨鱼线人鱼线腹肌线纵深如山谷，还有肩背肌肉，和两条神庙石柱般的长腿……

 

金道英想要拼命控制住自己向更危险下流的地方看，但是那个天菜却偏偏在这个时候，用毛巾擦过他半硬的阳物。

 

Damn，身为金牌主持的金道英也只能说出“我可以”三个字了。

 

不行，要冷静，你是一个有节操的gay。金道英擦擦口水，准备收拾东西撤退。眼神却好死不死在镜子里和那人正对了个准。帅哥一面脸上梨涡浅笑，纯良模样，一面却又用手抖了抖还未全然暴涨就颇有分量的巨龙，朝他飞了个眼神。一切都已了然。

 

去你【哔——】的节操，老子今天开荤了。金道英关了手中的吹风机，解开了腰间的毛巾，低头把摊开的瓶瓶罐罐收好。再一转身，已经被人圈在怀里，一双火热的唇直接吻了上来。

 

金道英没有故作矜持，只放开嘴唇，肆意回应着对方带着薄荷气息的急促的吻。一双手握住了一个人紧窄的腰身，另一双手攀上了宽厚的脊背，两副唇舌淫荡地纠缠，时不时有水声和喘息声从缝隙间漏出，把整个空间变得情欲。

 

到底是运动的人肺活量更强，这个野男人把金道英吻了个七荤八素，细长的腿只能半缠着男人才能站稳。他的勃起贴着另一根火热，一切已经箭在弦上——

 

“还有半个小时关门，换个地方还是……你够时间？”就是这么理智，金道英干得漂亮。

 

男人的声音低沉性感，像蜂蜜兑了威士忌，甜美醉人：

 

“不怕，我是这儿的老板，你要是走不动路，睡这儿都可以。”

 

“Make me——哈嘶！”金道英没说完的挑衅/挑逗，都被男人突然的进攻悉数瓦解。敏感的耳垂和乳头被同时照顾，多重刺激让金道英倒吸一口凉气，连带着思维也有些模糊。

 

湿润滑腻的触感弥留耳畔，男人的低语混同灼热的呼吸把道英的情欲烧到更高：“我叫郑在玹，美人你呢？”

 

“金道英。”

 

只是普通地交换姓名，在性事中也有特别的作用。野男人不再是野男人，而是郑在玹，莫名亲密的感觉，让金道英的身体更加放开，诚实回应着郑在玹的前戏。

 

虽然说健身房关门不再是个问题，但到底是半个打野炮，讲究的就是仓促，到了这个点儿，两个人都不是什么第一次的雏鸡，心知肚明地省略了那些你侬我侬的小情调，直接进去了主题。

 

金道英随便含了含郑在玹的食指和中指算是润滑，然后被就被人打横抱起，接着郑在玹躺在长椅上，金道英磨蹭地转了个身，开始舔面前的一柱擎天，而郑在玹也直接插入了两个手指头，然后做剪刀手撑开道英的内壁。金道英不适地扭了扭屁股，想活动跪久了的膝盖和大腿，还有手臂，却被郑在玹响亮地打了屁股，警告他别乱动。

 

“干什么，我腿酸。”通常我都是躺着享受的那个，金道英要脸，这句没说。

 

“平板支撑才3秒钟，你也太弱了吧。”听到身下人的吐槽，金道英气得抽了一下手里的巨根，让身下的人大声痛呼。

 

反正也放松得差不多，金道英索性起了身，半蹲在长椅上，翘屁对着那根快赶上他手腕粗细的肉棍一点点坐了上去。坐到一半金道英就后悔了，就不该逞能要在上面，他已经感觉到自己的膝盖在打颤。不是为着冷，也不是为着郑在玹那根太粗（虽然确实很粗），而是……太长了！坐了这么久还没到底！

金道英想半途而废，但看着身下那个笑脸，咬咬牙又坚持下去。

 

道英大腿贴上在玹温暖的腹肌的一刻，他长舒了一口气，感觉自己像登上珠峰一样成功。他深蹲了大概有一个世纪那么久吧！他挪了挪屁股，还在找合适的角度，整个人就已经突然腾空。金道英被人放在身下，逆着灯光有些刺眼，他索性闭上眼睛认真享受。

 

而健身男最大的好处，此刻就凸显出来。打桩机一般的腰力持续稳定输出，比他买的电动的还靠谱有劲，而这根人工的巨屌，还会自动切换深浅和角度，全方位刺激金道英身体里每一个欠操的点。

 

睁开眼睛，看着郑在玹在他身上用力耕耘，几滴咸腥的汗水从他额头滴落到金道英颧骨上，顺着一路滑到嘴边。金道英伸出

舌头舔了一口，满满都是男性荷尔蒙。而插在他身体里的那一根，用力撞进了他最深处，让他忍不住发出一声闷哼。

 

不知道过了多久，保持同一个姿势的金道英感觉自己的下半身除了硬到酸痛的阳物，和不知餍足的括约肌以外全员麻木。他哼唧了一声，让郑在玹换个姿势。

 

“想不想来点刺激的？”郑在玹的那根在他体内缓缓地抽插着，两只手有一下没一下地给他失去知觉的双腿按摩，温柔的动作挑起了另一种感觉，“不过你确实得锻炼了，这么弱做爱都不达标。”

 

金道英刚想点头，又被后面半句气得半死，还没等他组织好反击，郑在玹一下把他从椅子上给抄了起来。

 

郑在玹的双臂托着他的大腿根部，大臂的肌肉因用力暴涨更加粗壮，和盘在郑在玹的脖子和腰上的细面条似的金道英四肢，形成还鲜明对比，臀缝里还有一根也很粗壮的东西深深插在他菊穴中。此刻眼神再对上，饶是金道英也有些紧张羞涩。

 

“抱紧了，走吧。”

 

下面含着的一根随着郑在玹的走动一动一动的，不过郑在玹的手实在是十分稳当，抱着一个一米八的男人一点都不带抖。金道英暗暗有些生气，痛恨自己太瘦对方让对方抱的太轻松。被这样抱着穿过了半个健身房，郑在玹走到了仰卧板前。

 

金道英等着对方要把他放在上面，还在想这有什么刺激的，却没想到郑在玹就着抱着他的姿势，仰躺了下去，还不是那种一般人实在的躺法。郑在玹上身肩膀倚在仰卧板上，下身小腿立在地上，余下从背中央到大腿全都悬空。金道英的脚尖轻轻点地，整个人全靠郑在玹的腰腹力量支撑。原本就已经沟壑分明的腹肌更因为用力而块垒分明。

 

然后，郑在玹的腰下沉，上顶，周而复始，频率越来越快。金道英顺着惯性上下起伏，真实演绎在欲海里倒腾的小船。担心意外发生的恐惧，和双倍力道的操弄带来的快感，再加上眼前雪白泛着汗光的肉体，和汗水淫液的咸湿味道，百感交集好不刺激。金道英只能没有节奏地叫着，要释放体内快速堆积的情欲。释放却跟不上增加的速度，摄护腺被顶弄到胀痛，他的嗓子也有些嘶哑，最后他半张着嘴，发不出声音，被生生钉在半空中，没有一下触碰地，泄了郑在玹一肚子、一胸口的精液。

 

而他身下的人还没有停。几乎完全不借力的，郑在玹径直站了起来，抱着已经只能堪堪挂在他身上的金道英，把人丢在了哑铃凳上。金道英已经有些眩晕，连用自己身体回应也已经做不到，只任由郑在玹压在他身上，巨根直捅进他最深处，没有技巧节奏地全抽全插，囊袋抽搭肉臀的响亮声音贯彻了安静的健身房。直到一个深插，龟头抵在肠道可及的最深处，乳浊的喷泉在他体内盛开。

 

——

 

金道英后来再也没去过那家健身房。

金道英后来也没在管那个坏了的热水器。

金道英后来请了一个私教，在对方家里上课，主要课程包括核心肌群耐力以及力量训练。

 

价钱嘛，自然是肉偿了。


End file.
